Moonstone Ore (Skyrim)
}} Moonstone Ore is a crafting material found in . Characteristics Moonstone ore is used to make Refined Moonstone at a smelter. It is described as a yellow-cream stone. These ores are used in creating and improving Elven items and creating Glass armor and weapons. Moonstone Ore Vein Moonstone ore can be extracted from veins by mining with a pickaxe. Each vein has a chance to produce a precious gem. Locations Moonstone ore can be purchased from Blacksmith merchants or found in the following locations: Veins *7 veins in Mzulft ("Revealing the Unseen" quest required to access the ruin) *5 veins in Soljund's Sinkhole, along with 3 loose ore in the mine and 2 ingots on a shelf within the crypt. *3 veins south of Southfringe Sanctum. One near locked gate to Cyrodil and two to southwest near a small rocky outcropping. *2 veins in Blackreach *2 veins in Stony Creek Cave, southeast of Windhelm *2 veins north of Silent Moons Camp. Go up a steep hill. The veins are guarded by a bear or sometimes a sabre cat, depending on the Dragonborn's level at the slope of the mountainside. *2 veins inside of Darkfall Cave, just across the bridge. *1 vein on top of the mountain between Nightcaller Temple and Winterhold Imperial Camp. *1 vein in Cronvangr Broodlair, in Cronvangr Cave *1 vein north of Skyborn Altar *1 vein in Crystaldrift Cave, southwest of Riften and west of Lost Tongue Overlook. *1 vein to the right of the gate to Cyrodiil, found by following the road south of Helgen. *1 vein south of Wayward Pass, on one of the rock formations near the pathway. *1 vein east of Angi's Camp overlooking a cliff *1 vein south of Morthal, by a dragon burial mound. *1 vein deep inside Tolvald's Crossing *1 vein at the mountain peak on the south side of Raldbthar (easier to reach from Shearpoint and going east). *1 vein along the crest between two mountain peaks east of Ironbind Overlook, an unmarked exit from Ironbind Barrow. The crest stretches east from three unmarked Dwemer pillars near the first peak. *1 vein inside of Wolfskull Cave, Wolfskull Ruins, in the second room on a small rock. *1 vein at Last Vigil *1 vein between Orphan Rock and North Skybound Watch. *1 vein in the mountainous area between Skyborn Altar and Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon. Loose ore *1 ore can be found on a shelf below deck in the Wreck of the Brinehammer. *Can also be found as loot on Dwarven Spiders. *Rarely on Draugr. *3 ore can be found in Soljund's Sinkhole. Smelting Trivia *Moonstone ore is the only one of the ores that has a "carved" appearance, suggesting that it is either quartz-like or stone-like, not being a metal at all. *Moonstone is in real life a silicate gemstone of Feldspar variety, which has a similar appearance as it has in . Appearances * * de:Mondsteinerz (Skyrim) es:Mineral de piedra lunar fr:Pierre de lune brute (Skyrim) ru:Лунная руда